Luminaries United for Necessary Action
: "The symbol called Luna in alchemy is for transcendence and perfection—the goal never reached but toward which we must always strive" : — Gwen Ferox upon the founding of L.U.N.A. Luminaries United for Necessary Action (L.U.N.A.) is an organisation made up of students initially founded in early 2023 by Gwenaderin Ferox within Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early goals included offering a safe forum to share strengths and weaknesses to be matched with other students whose strengths and/or weaknesses were opposite. In time, it grew and formed goals to fight against Hogwarts threats, largely thanks to co-leader Persephone Hyland. History 2022-2023 school year At the start of 2023, Gwenaderin Ferox and friends became more concerned with rising attacks by the mysterious group known as T.B.H.S. Gwen, John Penn, Persephone Hyland, and Charlotte Abney began devising plans for a study group that would allow them and others to exchange skills, information, aid, and tutoring to strengthen all group members. It wasn't long before they adopted the moniker L.U.N.A. L.U.N.A. met at various locations in lieu of a headquarters. Members assigned numbers for each of six specified meeting places and would call meetings via notes with the number within a symbol of a moon. This numerical location code was devised first by Persephone Hyland Members were accepted via a nomination by a member, vote by founding leaders, and a private invitation by the nominating member upon group approval. Members then shared their strengths and weaknesses so that all could coordinate with each other as far as who might be able to help with their weak points. Moonstone rings were procured at Hogsmeade with the intent to protean charm them to replace notes. A set was spotted in the window of the divination shop by Gwen and eyed for several Hogsmeade Weekends while she saved up allowance. Though they were handmade and had minor, natural differences, their relative similarity gave her the idea to use them to communicate. Gwen was lectured in full by the shopkeep about the white moonstone's connection to mystery, wisdom, propecy, balance, emotion and passion. Gwen particularly liked the lore on it being used to help nightmares in children as well as the continuation of the moon theme. She was already aware of their use in the Draught of Peace and several love potions, so she figured the stones themselves might have positive effects for L.U.N.A. members. She finally negotiated a purchase of a set of eight. The plan was to have the rings charmed by librarian Gaston Reuter, but this was not able to be carried out in full before the end of the school year. With the arrival of Judy Dorchester, L.U.N.A.'s goals shifted. The group took on more members and focused on various forms of rebellion and protection for each other as the Wizengamot witch and her Ministry of Magic goons terrorized the school. Unfortunately, but the end of the school year, so many members of L.U.N.A. had been effected by Dorchester's regime. Many members had slipped into the shadows to avoid trouble and many more were pulled from Hogwarts entirely. The original L.U.N.A. was crushed and disbanded. 2023-2024 school year The next school year brought attacks from a new enemy known as Ouroboros. Following an attack on a professor and threat against another, Gwen was approached by remaining previous L.U.N.A. members, especially her sister Kettia Ferox, about a revival of L.U.N.A. The project was hesitantly resumed, and with much less organization and focus than the last time. It wasn't until an attack on a student that L.U.N.A. fully made its comeback. While investigating and guarding the Hospital Wing, and the recovering student within, members of L.U.N.A.'s revival were caught by Professor Danica Priaulx, the first victim of the Ouroboros attacks. Questioning ended in point deduction as well as a potential facade. Under the guise of Luminaries United for Nightly Astronomy, L.U.N.A. donned the mask of an astronomy group with Professor Priaulx's support and obtained the astronomy tower as their new headquarters. A list of members is maintained by Gwen and shared with Priaulx so that the caterwauling charm on the tower can be updated to allow the passage of group members. The moonstone ring project was pursued once more, and a seventh year Ravenclaw was found to protean charm the set of eight rings. Several were gifted straight away, with at least one going to a member of each house. It is each ring bearer's job to alert others within their house once a message or distress call, noted by the stone turning red, is received. Known members Behind the scenes *L.U.N.A. is an unofficial player created group in the virtual world Second Life® at Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Student organizations Category:Organization